


Flarrow Femslash Ficlets

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is it's own standalone fic. I just decided to keep it in one post because they're going to be so short.<br/>This is all about femslash, any kind of Flash/Arrow femslash that isn't incest. They are probably gonna be around 100 words per drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Cake and Dogs (A Laulicity Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> A Short Fluffy Laulicty fic, established relationship, enjoy.

"We should get a dog." Felicity rambled, scooping up another bite of chocolate cake.

Laurel raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"A dog." Felicity repeated. "I need a buddy to hang with when you're out on your night job. Unless you don't want a dog?"

"No-no, it's not that... I just always thought of you as a cat person." Laurel replied with a shrug, stealing a bite of the cake. 

"I had a cat in highschool, I gave it to my friend when he nearly killed me." Felicity responded simply.

"He nearly killed you?" Laurel asked, giving her girlfriend "the look."

"Okay, okay, he ruined my prom dress and gave me a five inch long cut." Felicity said with a sigh.

Laurel laughed softly, earning a swat from Felicity.

"Alright, alright." Laurel said, still grinning. "We can get a dog, but can we wait until tomorrow?"

Felicity smiled, finishing the last bite of cake. "Sure."


	2. For Now (A Nyssara Fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, mostly happy Nyssara fic of Sara and Nyssa reuniting after Sara was brought back from the dead.

Nyssa pressed a kiss to Sara's forehead. "I missed you."

Sara snuggled into Nyssa's arms. "I'm here now."

"I tried to avenge you, I'm sorry I failed." Nyssa muttered, nuzzling her face into Sara's hair, breathing in the calming smell of her lover.

"It's okay." Sara replied softly. "We can deal with Merlyn later, right now we are safe- and  _together_. Let's just stay that way for now, okay?"

"For now." Nyssa repeated quietly, wishing that "for now" could last forever.


	3. Love at First Sight (A Parkwest Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wintertimeflash asked: parkwest + first date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short cute parkwest fic, enjoy

Iris bit her lip, this was really happening, she was on a date with Linda Park. An actual  _date_. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure it was real, because something about it seemed too good to be true. 

Iris knew she should be paying attention to the movie, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Linda and her beautiful features. Her dark red lips were illuminated by the light from the movie screen, they intoxicated Iris, she imagined what it would be like to touch and kiss them, run her tongue over the other girl's lips and taste them. And then there was Linda's eyes, the seemed to be always sparkling, like stars in the night. Iris could lose herself in them. And also the way she laughed whenever something funny happened in the movie, her voice was like an angel's, and Iris could listen to the sound of it forever.

Linda seemed to notice Iris's eyes on her and she glanced at Iris, giving her a soft smile.

Iris grinned back, and couldn't hold herself back from leaning over and giving Linda a quick, affectionate kiss before turning her eyes back to the movie.

As far as first dates went in Iris's life, this was totally the best of them. And as far as love at first sight? Linda was certainly that.


	4. Maybe On Our Wedding Day (A Snowest Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, cute, snowest fic, full of fluff

Iris glanced towards the sleeping Caitlin, pushing herself out of her chair and walking towards the other woman. 

"Cait," Iris said, gently shaking Caitlin. "Caity, c'mon, it's late, let's move upstairs. I'm not carrying you."

Caitlin let out a small sleepy laugh. "What kinda girlfriend are you?"

"A crappy one, I guess." Iris said with a smirk and a small laugh. "C'mon, babe, up we go. Our bed is upstairs."

Caitlin huffed and pushed herself up. "You really won't carry me?"

"Maybe on our wedding day." Iris replied with a small smile.

"Are you saying you wanna marry me?" Caitlin asked in a teasing tone and with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I'm not saying I plan on breaking up with you anytime soon." Iris said, helping Caitlin to her feet.

Caitlin grined. "Good, because I don't want you to go anywhere."

"The only place I'm going is up to bed." Iris replied, starting to walk to the stairs. "You better not be too far behind."


	5. My Hero (A Canarywest Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canarywest (Iris/Laurel) Hurt/Comfort (ish)  
> But um, it's cute? And fluffy.

Laurel winced as she slid into bed, cursing under her breath, she had gotten her ass handed to her when she was fighting the latest metahuman threat that day.

"Rough day?" Iris asked, rolling on her side to face Laurel.

Laurel groaned. "I can't fight these metahumans, they're too much."

" _Laurel_!" Iris exclaimed, sitting up. "You are doing a goddamn good job for someone without powers. You should stop beating yourself up."

"Wel I'm not doing goddamn good enough." Laurel huffed.

Iris crossed her arms. "Did you guys get the bad guy?"

Laurel sighed, dropping her head against the pillow.

"Did you?" Iris repeated.

"Well, yeah... But I got my ass kicked in the progress." Laurel replied slowly.

"Everyone has their bad days, Laurel, even Oliver and Barry- hell, Barry has had more bad days than I can count on my fingers, but he's still out there fighting. Every bad day is just a chance to get stronger, Laurel, to prove that it's not easy to take you down, and that a few ass kickings won't do shit." Iris said, gently putting her hand on top of Laurel's.

Laurel stared up at Iris with a small adoring smile. "Are you an angel?"

Iris laughed. "You have me confused with Kendra."

"But I didn't marry Kendra." Laurel said with a grin.

Iris held up her left hand which had her engagement and wedding ring on it. "True. So you gonna take my advice?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna wait until tomorrow, I'm tired as hell- and Cisco has to fix my suit." Laurel replied, gently pulling Iris down next to her.

Iris complied and lied down. "I love you, Laurel, and I believe in you. You don't have to have superpowers to be a superhero."

Laurel stared into her eyes. "You really believe that?"

"Of course I do, Laurel." Iris replied sincerely. "You're my hero, Laurel, my beautiful, badass hero."


	6. freedom tastes so good (Nyssara)

“Come with me.” 

Nyssa froze, turning around, her hand still on the door, staring at Sara with a look somewhere between confusion and hope. “What?”

“Come with me,” Sara repeated, “back to the waverider. Join us, become a legend.” 

Nyssa looked back to the door. “I have duties here.” 

Sara stepped forward, placing a hand on Nyssa’s shoulder. “The league’s gone, Nys, you don’t have to do anything anymore.” 

“There are those who want the league back. I cannot let that happen.” Nyssa said, but she hadn’t moved away from Sara’s touch. 

“There will always be something or someone trying to get in your way,” Sara said softly, “you can’t just forget that you have needs. You don’t have to come with me, just, take a break from all this. Do something you want to do.” 

Nyssa finally lets her hand drop off the door as she turned back to look at Sara. “Something I want to do?” 

Their eyes met. 

“Something you want to do,” Sara repeated, her hand on Nyssa’s shoulder moving to hold her hand instead. 

Time seemed to slow down as Nyssa stared into Sara’s eyes, brown eyes meeting blue. She brought her hands up to cup Sara’s face and gently pull her closer until their lips met.

The kiss was everything they remembered and  _ so much more _ . 

There was a new taste on each of their lips-  _ freedom _ \- and they were trying to devour it as if they never would taste it again. 

“Come with me,” Sara asked again when the two finally broke apart for air. 

And maybe it was the kiss, so magical it could’ve come out of a fairy tale.

Or maybe it was the fact that Sara was staring at her with hope shining in her bright blue eyes that made all of Nyssa’s doubts melt away.

But this time Nyssa said yes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was feeling the sapphic vibes after listening to hayley's new album so i wrote this. idk where in canon this fits but i need nyssa to join the legends asap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome.  
> You are more then welcome to request a short femslash drabble either in the comments or at my tumblr blog at hawwkgirl.tumblr.com  
> There won't be a "regular" posting time, I'll post whenever I have a fic to post. But I do hope you guys subscribe and stuff.  
> Peace <3


End file.
